1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ties, fasteners, straps, or belts and, in particular, to a two-way adjustable tie which can be used to tie garments, packages, cables, orthopedic devices, etc.
2. Background Information
Conventional embodiments of reusable ties commonly consist of ties made of plastic and ties made of velcro. Conventional reusable plastic ties include ties that are "adjustable" in one direction and "releasable" in the other direction. These conventional ties often contain a ratchet and pawl mechanism. The ratchet allows discrete adjustment (tightening) in one direction. The pawl allows continuous release (loosening) in the opposite direction. The pawl must be biased to release the strap and often wears out or breaks down after repeated usage. The pawl additionally may require excessive physical strength and/or dexterity to operate. Conventional art ties made of velcro do not have as strong a gripping capability and tend to further lose their grip after repeated usage or laundering. Additionally, velcro ties must be totally undone to be adjusted (tightened or loosened). The Two-Way Adjustable Tie of the present invention does not have the numerous disadvantages of conventional plastic and velcro ties described above.